Aerated compositions are known in the art. Aeration can provide desirable characteristics such as light, fluffy textures. It is also known in the art that aerated products are subject to physical and chemical instability and therefore can destabilize over time. One solution to such instability issues in aerated milk-based products includes the addition of a hydrated emulsifier to already cultured dairy products before aeration (See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,157, hereinafter “the '157 patent”). Specifically, the '157 patent teaches against adding ingredients directly to the milk blend prior to fermentation because such ingredients can adversely affect processing considerations such as fermentation times. The '157 patent teaches that the addition of a hydrated emulsifier post-fermentation avoids adversely lengthening fermentation times while contributing to stability. Freeze-drying is a process well known in the food industry. It is critical in further drying aerated products that the resulting product retain sensory attributes that are important to consumers. Using the invention taught in the '157 patent, hydration of the aerated product before freeze-drying can detrimentally affect physical stability. For example, a hydrated, aerated product when freeze-dried may result in increased fragility during shipping and handling of the product. Fruit purees are difficult to freeze-dry because of their sugar content. The fruit purees hold onto water, so it is difficult to decouple the sugar and water.
As a further example, dissolvability is an important issue in a freeze-dried product. Specifically, the aerated product, which has been dried and treated with air, must still remain readily dissolvable upon consumption at such a rate as to transfer flavor to the consumer's taste buds. Moreover, the product should be readily dissolvable to reduce the risk of choking hazards for consumers with restricted or under-developed oral motor skills or digestive functions. As a known solution, increasing the aeration can improve dissolvability. However, increased aeration has the negative effect of reducing the hardness of the end product. When the hardness is reduced, the physical stability of product can be compromised.
Therefore, there is a need for a product that is freeze-dried and aerated that has improved physical stability and improved dissolvability.